Traffic Lights
by Mirai-LD
Summary: A little something for Naomi from her point of view, NaomiBrad, R&R and I hope you enjoy.


~Disclaimer~ 

I don't own zoids, or any of its character (if I do, I¡¦d be making a second season for NCZ by now). But I, as the all-powerful authoress, do own this fic!! =^x^= 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

=Traffic Lights= 

Go...warning...and stop. 

That¡¦s what life is all about, you get on with it, catch the warnings, than you stop, it¡¦s like an endless highway, or should I say crossroad instead?? 

Yes, crossroad would definitely fit better, because in life there are always decisions to make, and each turn leads you to a different direction. Sometimes, too many turns brings you back to exactly where you started, and the next time, you better make sure you don't make the same turns again. Otherwise you¡¦ll just end up going in circles, not actually getting anywhere except turning back. 

But now, I am back to where I started; only this time, I have more than what I started with. 

My name is Naomi Flugiel, a mercenary who used to have nothing but a Gun Sniper and her team-mates to help her. I only believed in myself, my team-mates and no one else, but that has all changed, ever since I met him. 

Yes, him, Brad Hunter, the mercenary hired by the Blitz Team. 

I don't exactly know _why_ I stopped to care about him, but I did. When I first met him, I never saw anything that made him different from everyone else, until that day, when I shot down those desert bandits. 

He acted like a coward at first, that's what I presume most people are anyway, cowards who are afraid to do things, always giving out the red lights, but I changed my mind when he sacrificed his own safety to protect mine. 

Sacrificed _his_ safety for _mine_. 

No one's ever done that before, _never_, not for me. It surprised me, he didn't hide or run like many people I know would have, instead, he came after me and took the shots, making sure I was safe. 

I felt special and protected for once, I know what I just said didn¡¦t exactly compromised with my "miss independent" and "miss out-of-my-way" images, but that was how I felt. 

It felt good to be protected, I never would have thought I'd actually think being protected is good, but it is. 

He confuses me too, Brad Hunter, one minute he's giving out the green signal, yet the next minute he would flash his yellow light, making me stomp on my break so hard, I was afraid I would bowl over. 

Out of control, that's how he makes me feel with all the confusion. 

Many people thinks I would make a great match with Leon, well, they can¡¦t be more wrong. Leon and I may flow along together, we may have a lot in common, but his love for life are zoids battles, just like Bit Cloud and Vega Obscura, they aren't battling for anything except for zoids battle itself, always having the red light on for romance. That's why even though we may be compatible; we will never be anything other than friends and team-mates. 

I know Leena Taurus, Brad's team-mate and Leon's sister doesn't like me much (she probably thinks I'm not good enough to be Leon's team-mate and a Gun Sniper pilot), but I don't care what others thinks about me, all I care about is what _Brad_ thinks about me. 

Oh, and just to let you all in on a little secret, you may think Leena and Bit will make a compatible match, but let me assure you, Leena is totally in love with herself and Bit is in love with zoids battles (and the Liger 0), no way are they ever going to get together. 

During the Cup, when Brad suggested the bet, I was honestly shocked (not like I said anything about it, I do have a reputation you know). What¡¦s he trying to say?? He actually wants _me_ to be on _his_ team?? 

I accepted it, even if I don¡¦t know how much it means to him, I know it means a lot to me, just like a green light, telling me to take the next step. 

That¡¦s exactly why I'm standing here right now, in front of the Hovercargo, waiting for Dr. Taurus to open the door. 

The traffic lights on the crossroad changed again, with a flash red flickered in to green. I carried on moving without turning, waiting for the chance, so I can talk to Brad alone, so I can ask him that one question he never answered me properly again. 

Tell me Brad, are you a hero or not?? 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Authoress¡¦s Ramble:

Another fic that doesn't make any sense!! Ahh!! What did I do to Naomi?? I made her sound so strange¡K For some weird and twisted reason, I had made this fic very serious, I have no idea why it turned out to be like this, but it just did¡K 

I was planning to write a chapter two for Brad, but instead, I shall be writing a sequel, because I don¡¦t want it to be under the same title. 

I know the punctuation may be a little stuffed up, I don't know why, but it just is, so I¡¦m sorry if it causes any inconvenience...m(_ _)m 

Leave a review and I'll think you're an absolute sweetie, I don't care for flames so send them if you really feel that desperate. Like I said in "Transparent" I only write because I like writing, advices are welcome, just don't use it as an excuse to flame me, because I won't give a crap about it and I hate people who's always saying they are "giving" advices when in truth they are just flaming. 

If you want to flame just SAY you are flaming, quit the talks about the so-called "constructive criticism", and don't think I'm so blind that I can¡¦t tell the difference between a flame and a constructive criticism. 

A big thanks to all the reviewers of my previous fic "Transparent", I'll try my best to keep my fics coming/going (Nabooru, I have answered your question with the last two paragraph). =^x^= 

Guess that's all I've got to ramble about for now, catch you all later. 

Mirai 


End file.
